The invention relates generally to the separation of isotopes and particularly relates to isotope separation apparatus constructed and arranged for a substantial yield of isotopically enriched material on a production quantity basis.
In order to separate isotopes on a commerical scale, it is desirable to obtain a relatively large output with a minimum expenditure of energy. It is therefore necessary to make maximum use of the electric and magnetic fields which are required for the separation in accordance with the Dawson Separation Process.
This may most conveniently be accomplished by a multiple collector arrangement. In other words, by providing a plurality of cells or units arranged parallel or in tandem to each other it is feasible to utilize the same magnetic field for all cells. Successive separation cells may be arranged to operate in a serial manner thereby to provide a relatively large throughput in an economical manner.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an isotope separation apparatus featuring a multiple extraction separation scheme.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of the type discussed having a high efficiency and a greater output than the machines disclosed, for example, in the copending applications above referred to.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a replicative isotope separation apparatus which utilizes common magnetic and electric fields.